Error
by MrsCattleya
Summary: apakah takdir itu ada? Apa seorang vampir mempunyai takdir? Warning : BL,Yaoi,BxB,DLDR,RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Error**

Cast : Kim Wonshik

Lee Hongbin

Jung Taekwoon

Genre : fantasy,hurt/comfort,romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : agency & orang tua

Summary : apakah takdir itu ada? Apa seorang vampir mempunyai takdir?

Warning : BL,Yaoi,BxB,DLDR,RnR

Author POV

Kim Wonshik adalah seorang profesor yang mempunyai 32 gelar/?,mengapa bisa ia mendapatkan gelar sebanyak itu? selama 102 tahun ia hidup didunia,hanya ia gunakan untuk belajar,angka yang fantastis untuk seorang ? manusia? Tidak..coret kembali kata kata itu karena ia bukan manusia

Mengejutkan,pria tampan Kim Wonshik bukan yang akrab dipanggil Ravi ini pernah bersumpah bahwa tidak ada satupun yang tau bahwa ia adalah seorang satu kisah pahit dalam hidupnya,ia dikeluarkan dari keluarganya karena menentang larangan turun temurun yaitu berteman dengan clan Ordo merupakan klan human yang mempunyai wawasan luas dalam bidang pembuatan senjata dan ramuan Ordo umumnya memburu vampire karena darah vampire dapat mengawetkan kitab turun temurun klan Ordo

Sudah begitu lama Wonshik tidak mendengar kabar tentang klan Ordo,apakah klan Ordo sudah musnah? Ia tidak tau,dan itu bukan urusannya

Hidup di era serba canggih,dan menyandang gelar profesor..banyak penemuan yang telah ia temukan,seperti makanan vampire untuk pengganti darah dan serum anti cahaya matahari,dengan ini ia tidak terbakar oleh cahaya matahari dan bisa menghapus kutukan mutlak vampire (yaitu hangus terbakar matahari)

Seumur hidupnya (dari ia lahir sampai saat ini) ia merasa kesepian,hanya sekali..yaitu dengan temannya dari klan Ordo,yang dapat menemaninya..namun takdir tidak menghendaki mereka bersama,mereka sudah terpisah kurang lebih..50 tahun? Haha apa itu waktu yang singkat? Entahlah..

Lagi,Wonshik menghabiskan waktunya didalam ruang kerjanya..ia sedang menciptakan sebuah penemuan baru,ia sedang menciptakan robot,untuk apa? Menjadi teman hidupnya? Mungkin...

Sudah kurang lebih 2 tahun ia menggarap penemuan yang menurut orang 'tidak berguna' tapi entah apa yang dipikirkan Wonshik saat ini

Sebenarnya Wonshik lelah dengan keadaannya saat ini,ia berusaha menikmati hidup

Dengan keadaan lelah,Wonshik berjalan gontai menuju cafe terdekat dari rumahnya yang bisa disebut 'lab pribadinya'

Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan saat ini,segelas kopi hangat lalu pulang..hanya itu

Sesampainya di minimarket ia melihat seorang namja cantik sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di meja cafe tersebut,sebenarnya wonshik bingung dia adalah namja atau yeoja? Atau mungkin ia adalah bagian dari Blood Elf? (Blood Elf adalah makhluk yang digambarkan elegan dan bersinar)

Wonshik yakin ini bukan hanya sekedar ,yang ia lihat adalah makhluk manis yang tertidur diatas memberanikan diri untuk menyetuh namja manis tersebut

"uaghhh" namja itu bereaksi setelah sedetik sebelumnya,Wonshik menyentuh pipinya terbangun..bereaksi dengan sentuhan wonshik

Wonshik melihat gerak gerik namja itu dengan seksama,dari mulai namja itu menguap,meregangkan badannya,sampai mengucek mata wonshik lihat dengan seksama tanpa berkedip

Tunggu,inilah yang ia rasakan saat bertemu dengan temannya yang membuat ia harus terpisah dengan keluarganya..seseorang dari klan Ordo

Apakah ini pertanda bahwa ia akan berteman baik dengan makhluk sempurna (bagi Wonshik) didepan matanya ini?

Ia jadi teringat pada Hakyeon..teman semasa ia mengambil kuliah (entah yang keberapa) bukannya ia jatuh cinta pada hakyeon..tapi ia teringat pada kata katanya "pernahkah kau merasakan jatuh cinta?" demi raja klan Cythria yang memiliki jenggot lebat! Ia belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta semenjak 50 tahun yang lalu..yah,setidaknya ia pernah merasakannya

Kata Hakyeon,rasanya jatuh cinta itu ketika kita tertarik pada seseorang dan tidak berkedip saat melihatnya ah ya,Wonshik hampir melupakan sesuatu..degupan jantungnya yang tidak beraturan..

"emm..permisi?" kata namja itu,ia sedang menatap wajah Wonshik dari jarak dekat

"Ah,ya..A-apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" kata Wonshik gugup

"umm ya sebenarnya..tapi tidak apa,aku sudah cukup segar ahh" jawab namja itu santai lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi

Manis,batin Wonshik..jenis makhluk apa sebenarnya namja cantik dihadapannya ini? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya

"ah ya,Lee Hongbin imnida" kata namja yang ternyata bernama hongbin itu seraya menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud menjabat tangan Wonshik

Wonshik yang menyadari hal itu segera menyambut tangan namja manis tersebut

"Kim Wonshik imnida,ah ya tanganmu lembut sekali" balas Wonshik dengan candaan yang super basi,yang sebenarnya tidak lucu..namun dapat membuat pria manis itu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan sepasang dimple dipipinya,jangan lupakan rentetan gigi putihnya yang semakin membuat pria itu kelihatan sempurna

"aha,kau bisa saja Wonshik-ssi" kata Hongbin sambil memukul lengan Wonshik,bermaksud bercanda..namun pria yang ia pukul meringis kesakitan

'tenaganya berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya,apa dia kuli?' batin Wonshik yang ternyata bisa tertebak oleh Hongbin

"begitu saja sakit..huuu" kata Hongbin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda meledek

"ck dasar sok tau" balas Wonshik dingin

"terlihat dari wajahmu bodoh! Dasar ahaha" ledek Hongbin,ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal namun tak lepas dari kata imut (bagi Wonshik)

Wajah Wonshik sudah merah padam saat ini,entah karena ia malu atau sedang meredam emosinya..

Ia malu dengan dirinya sendiri,harusnya ia terlihat seperti namja yang kuat..tetapi apa sekarang? Ia seperti dipermalukan

setelah wajahnya kembali normal (tidak memerah seperti tadi) akhirnya Wonshik angkat bicara "sudah puas tertawa?"

namja yang ia ajak bicara mengangguk "ehehe sebenarnya belum" jawab pria itu sambil nyengir

wonshik kembali dengan dunia imajinasinya,ia kembali melamun membayangkan aura yang terpancar dari mata hongbin.. 'Damai' berbeda dengan cinta pertamanya dahulu yang memiliki mata seperti seorang pemburu yang selalu menatapnya dengan tajam

sebenarnya sampai detik ini,ia masih mencintai pria yang membuat ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya cinta..pria yang saat ini ia cari-cari setelah menghilang dari 50 tahun lalu

ia menjadi ragu,apakah ia mencintai hongbin atau hanya tertarik dengannya..

buyar sudah lamunan Wonshik karena tepukan (yang sebenarnya tamparan) dari Hongbin

ini hanya fantasinya saja ataukah Hongbin terlihat sangat pucat? Apakah fantasinya benar jika Hongbin ini berasal dari klan Dark Elf? Ah tidak! Dark Elf hanya hidup pada malam hari,sedangkan pada saat ini matahari memancarkan seluruh sinarnya

\- **TBC -**

Hai hai :'v

Ini debut ff loh :"

Maafkan bahasanya masih acak adul/? :"

Masih butuh bimbingan /bow

Oh yha review juseyo,butuh masukan juga hoho :"

Need riviu baru lanjooot -o- thankss

Tebak hayoh cinta pertamanya Raveh siapa -0-


	2. Bukan updatean hehe

Warning bukan updatean~ updatean nunggu review mencukupi

Bagi yang penasaran sama Clan Ordo itu yang gimana/?

Anggep aja Clan Ordo itu manusia bersayap (sayapnya warna hitam)

Biar gampang,kaya di mv hyde itu loh ehehe xD

Jadi disini dicocokin sama samwan yang disukai ravi,misterius gimana gitu :0

Reviunya masih ditunggu

Ehehe~ ciaoo~


End file.
